


Caught Red Handed

by felicityollies



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Making Out, Marking, Team Arrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 06:51:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6318985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicityollies/pseuds/felicityollies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: I wish you would write a fic where the squad (Thea and Diggle) keeps on finding olicity making out or seeing Oliver's hickeys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught Red Handed

Felicity sat on the edge of a large table. Oliver’s hands rest flat on either side of her thighs. She smiled against his lips and kissed him slowly.

“We should get back to work.” She mumbled after a couple of seconds. 

“I thought we were working.” Oliver smirked and nipped at her lower lip. 

Her cheeks burned a light pink. “Oliver.” 

He kissed the spot he nipped gently and rest his forehead against hers. “What?” 

“I’m serious. I was about to update the systems which you know I need to do.” 

Oliver pressed his lips against hers again cutting her off before she could continue. She knew what he was doing, but she could hardly complain. She let her hands settle on his shoulders. They were still kind of sweaty because he had been working out before they started this. 

That was the first mistake. She knew that watching him work out always distracted her from what she was supposed to be doing. She couldn’t help it, though. He was just so pretty to look at. It also helped that he was all hers. That added a level of attractiveness that she didn’t even know was possible. 

Felicity trailed her lips down from his. She kissed his jawline and slowly moved lower. One of Oliver’s hands dragged up her side gently resting just below her breast. Her lips pressed against his neck. There were already a few marks on his skin. She had a very bad habit of leaving hickeys and bite marks various places on his body. 

“Felicity.” He murmured close to her ear. 

Things were getting heated and they really did need to stop. They had a rule about screwing in the lair. Okay, they might have broken it once on that exact table, but they couldn’t do it again. He was already beginning to have _a problem._

“I know.” She breathed out against his skin. 

She leaned up again and met his lips for one last kiss. 

“Oh my god!” The sound of Thea’s shout echoed off the walls. “Gross.” 

“C’mon man, we all use that table.” Diggle’s voice followed. 

Felicity blushed and quickly slid off the table. Oliver cleared his throat and turned away from them. 

“I can’t believe you two.” Thea muttered with even more disgust. 

Oliver rolled his eyes as he reached for his shirt. 

Felicity felt so embarrassed about actually being caught. “We weren’t going to do anything.” She muttered quietly. “I mean we didn’t plan on doing anything sometimes it just happens. Not that we’ve done it in the past. Obviously we have done it, but not here.” 

“Oh god you have.” If it was possible for Thea to look even more horrified she did. 

John shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Too much information.” 

“It’s not that big of a deal.” Oliver said, though, he still wasn’t directly facing them. 

“I can’t do this.” Thea turned around. “I’ll be back later.” 

John seemed to agree. “I might be back later.” 

Felicity sat in her chair hoping that she was going to evaporate into the air or that the earth below her would crack and swallow her whole.

“Well,” Oliver started to say. “Now that they’re gone.”

“No, Oliver.” She stated firmly. 

He almost pouted. 

“When we get home.” She sighed and turned towards the computer. 

“Promise?” 

“When have I ever not followed through on sex?” She asked sounding kind of offended. 

“Good point.”


End file.
